Witch Hunter Robin: The 'Witch Eve'
by Anna Gaskill
Summary: Robin is trying to live a normal life among the humans while trying to figure out how to be the 'Witch Eve'. Will Robin be able to save them? Will humans and witches be able to live together in peace? Will she be able to control her powers? Robin/Amon


_**A/N: **_I love WHR. In my opinion the series was waaay too short. So I decided to write a fan fic! W00taru! I haven't written a fan fic in a long time actually so this should be fun. I'm going to admit that I will probably only write on this whenever I feel that whim, so I may not update for a while. However (don't worry!) the story will (eventually) get finished. So hopefully you all enjoy this and read/review if you'd like. :)

_**Disclaimer: **_I'm not making any money from this and I do not claim to own any or part of the series. Witch Hunter Robin is © copyright their respective owners and I give them full credit.

* * *

Witch Hunter Robin: The 'Witch Eve'

Introduction: The Escape

The Factory's self destruct system had activated as they knew it would have. However, the three of them remained inside the building. A look of panic spread across their faces for a brief second as the debris from the collapse tumbled down. It wasn't an impossible feat, but (if they wanted to escape with all of their lives in tact) they would have to move a little more quickly.

Reaching into the pocket of her black long coat, 15-year-old Robin Sena took out a pair of half rimmed glasses. With graceful speed she slipped them on while somehow avoiding the few lose strands of chestnut brown hair that fell in front of her face.

"The elevator." She said. Her voice was soft, but firm. The other two nodded and followed her command.

As they rushed onto the elevator, Robin narrowed her gaze at the falling rubble. All she could do was concentrate. She could feel the power deep inside of her beginning to boil. It longed to be released. Her forest green eyes lit up revealing a reflection of the fires forming deep within her mind and soul. Before the falling concrete could get close enough to harm anyone, it exploded into a hot flame and quickly turned into scattering ash.

"Robin." A man's deep voice called from behind. Robin let out a gasp as she was suddenly knocked out of her trance. Her long black dress flowed as she quickly turned to see the man, Amon, stretching his hand out towards her.

After placing her hand in his, she became dazed and (for a moment) forgot where she was. A forceful jerk brought her into his arms as well as back into reality. The area in which she had just previously stood was now indented by a cinder block that had just missed her by inches. Amon had saved her. She clutched onto his black jacket with a small fist. "Thank you." She said.

"It's not working." Miho Karasuma called out in an urgent tone while repeatedly hitting the 'up' button with the palm of her hand. "What are we going to do?" She asked.

Amon wrapped his arms protectively around Robin. Looking up she saw him peering down at her through his long black hair. "Karasuma. Get over here." He ordered while turning his head. The mature looking 19-year-old ran over beside them and he shielded both girls with his body. While Robin was hidden under Amon's arms, she continued to use her powers to protect them. Solid objects would disintegrate as they hit the fiery shield she had erected around them.

She could feel the weight of the building pressing down on her magical barrier. Sweat dripped from her forehead as she focused on nothing except the fires that surrounded her. If her mind strayed (even for a moment) then they would have been crushed. Flames erupted all around as the Factory's fragments collided with her wall. The seconds passed like hours as she felt herself growing weak. Despite the fact she could feel her energy draining from her body, she was determined to keep her friends safe. It didn't matter what it took in order for her to do that, even if it cost her own life.

"Robin." Amon said after what felt like an eternity. He was trying to get her attention. "It's ok now."

Looking around her she could see the building had successfully fallen around them. Lowering the shield she had constructed, she began to slowly stand up with Amon and Karasuma. Unaccustomed to using her powers with such intensity, she stumbled and fell back down to her knees.

Karasuma rushed over to her as fast as she could (being tired and slightly injured herself) calling out in concern, "Robin!" She knelt beside her friend and slipped her arms around Robin. "The paramedics are over there. Lets go get you checked out."

"No." Amon interrupted. "She's fine."

Robin could see Karasuma narrow her eyes in Amon's direction. "What do you mean she's fine? She needs to be checked out, Amon. She can't even stand!" She snapped. Robin could sense that Karasuma was mad at Amon for leaving her to be the leader while he recovered from the attack on STN-J at the SOLOMON headquarters. That anger was slightly showing, but Karasuma did well restraining herself.

"I'm fine." Robin smiled weakly. "We're not…" She started, unsure of what to say. Still unable to stand, Robin stayed on her hands as knees as she spoke. "We're not going back, Karasuma."

Karasuma didn't say anything. She only stood and looked down at the girl with no emotion on her face. A few moments passed and then a smile slowly formed on her face. She closed her eyes and nodded. It was obvious she understood the need for Robin to remain in hiding. It was also obvious from his words before all this had happened that Amon would not be leaving Robin's side. After working with Amon for a few years Karasuma knew some of what his plans were and (although the words didn't need to be spoken) she said, "Amon, protect her."

Amon nodded. "With my life." He said. "Go, Karasuma. Before they start to search."

"Goodbye, Karasuma." Robin said with a small smile.

A single tear slid down Karasuma's cheek. "Goodbye, Robin. Amon. I have no doubt, even though you'll be considered dead, that we'll meet again." She said with a wink. Leaning her hand against an uneven wall for stability, Karasuma hobbled out into the darkness to meet the rest of the team that would be waiting for her.

Robin and Amon were left alone. She still sat hunched over on the ground, but still unsure of what to do next she didn't attempt to move. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Amon staring down at her. She wondered what her new 'watchdog' was thinking, but before she could ask anything he bent over and scooped her up into his arms.

She let out a gasp as she felt herself being lifted into the air. "A-Amon?" She stuttered nervously. She slightly kicked her legs which were draped over one of his arms while the other was wrapped around her back, clasping her waist. Slightly because she was afraid, and slightly for support, she wrapped her arms around Amon's neck.

"We can't stay here or they'll find us." He said. "We need to keep moving and we need to find a place to stay." He began to walk in the opposite direction that Karasuma had gone. "You will have to change your look. You're too distinctive. We need to be discreet."

"Distinctive…?" She wondered to herself, unable to fully comprehend what was happening. "Amon, what are we going to do now?"

"First we are going to live life as normal people. You will attend school like any normal teenage girl would while I find a job." He explained. Robin maintained a straight face as she stared up at him and listened carefully. "We will figure out if you can continue to live with humans and how you will go about being this 'Witch Eve'. Or," She could tell the next words were a struggle for him to say, but he eventually managed. It came out cold and haunting. "Or if you will need to be eliminated."

Robin looked down and remembered the words that her 'father', Hiroshi Tōdō, had said on the tape she had watched before the Factory was destroyed. He had explained Robin's past and how people had referred to her as, 'The Devil Child'. He said that her mother, Maria Colegui (the daughter of Father Juliano), had called her 'Hope'. She had stated Robin was the hope for the well being of the witches in the world.

Robin was a powerful genetically engineered witch. It was up to her to show that witches and humans could co-exist peacefully. It was up to her to save all of the witches from being hunted to extinction by SOLOMON. It was up to her to do this without somehow becoming tainted by the overwhelming power she possessed. This wasn't the end of Robin's story, no. It was only the beginning.

Lifting a hand, Robin touched the purple ribbon of one of her long pigtailed buns. "Change my look…" She whispered, trailing off into thought. She was audible, but Amon pretended as if he didn't hear her. Remembering that she still had on her glasses, she reached her hands to take them off. She held onto them gently (yet possessively) in her fists. Then she leaned her head against Amon's chest. She could see him briefly glance down at her for a moment when she did so, but he continued to walk forward into the forest without a word. "Maybe this will be fun?" She wondered to herself.

The girl drifted off to sleep in the mans arms.


End file.
